Mission: Complex Chaos
by Dywindel
Summary: GLaDOS wants to take over our world and she has hired/forced people from other 'worlds' to help her. How will she achieve this? By taking over the minds of those that play World of Warcraft. For once, the characters we cherish will play their own game...


So, Welcome. I'm Dywindel and you shall be enjoying "Mission - Complex Chaos" if you choose to read so. A Crossover fantasy catastrophe that will have you wondering and question the very fabric of reality that exists to play games in. I've tried to hide what games are involved because that would ruin the surprise. However, if you are unfamiliar with the online game critic, type person, known as 'Yahtzee' then you don't have to worry because I've just told you all you need to know. This is Chapter 1, entitled Start. Please Enjoy!

* * *

…_In a town, not far away, a place where games have joined to play,_

_A plan has been formed, for each of our stars, to take over the world, the world that is ours._

_And when they find us, when we least expect it, they will be stopped, for we are protected,_

_But some will still try and some will get far, they being Valve, Blizzard, Bungie and Rockstar._

_Fore our character my have a familiar face, but they are not familiar to this new place._

_So, sit comfortable, grab a snack and take a seat. And I will begin by telling you how our characters meet._

_It all starts with a thunderous clap…_

**Start**

Lightning struck an innocent tree, bursting it into flames and cascading the leaves over the path and the road. It was a very lonely tree, living in the city. And if anyone would have walked passed it they would have wondered how it had been struck with such a large skyscraper towering beside it. Or if they knew, they would know why lightning never struck that building. The building made the lightning. As a means of safety is what people were told. But it was not. It could be used to show power, to inflicted terror, but no one ever said. To them it was just another building, surrounded by the chorus of lightning, the howl of the raging winds and the clatter of the undying rain. Maybe the building made its own weather…or maybe it collected static. It would never be discovered. No one knew why and no one would. But today saw people going in, but not out. Today would be different.

Today there was a gathering. Invitations had been sent. All for different times and all in different ways. All intended for the receivers to meet up in this very building. And try to take over the world…

It was still raining when the first visitor arrived. He pulled up in a taxi, but did not need to pay the fair. He came alone, in a simple grey suit, with a coat. Protection from the rain. The man walked up the front of the building and pushed open the doors. His instructions were this. 'Come to the top floor, below is an enclosed key to the lift. Come alone and you may see your friend again.' The man headed to the lift, there was no one at the reception desk, the lights weren't even on. But the lifts still worked. He pressed the button for the top floor, inserting the key. The lift door's shut and he disappeared upwards. The first guest had arrived.

As soon as they had gone, like clockwork, another person appeared. Simply walking around a corner, the women wrapped her coat tight around her, keeping low, and pushed open the door. As she vanished, she kept a hand tight on the knife at her side and slipped into the other open elevator, heading for the top floor.

The door shut and from across the road two figures emerged. From the heavy rain it was impossible to tell if they had been there all along or if they had just arrived. They weren't wearing coats, they already had protection. One wore a helmet, shielding their anger as they burst through the door with heavy stamping feet, to a closing elevator. The other limped near his side, holding a long walking stick. They would have to take the stairs.

The stamp of the heavy feet, masked the sound of the rotating chopper as it carefully flew to the top of the building, rain splashing off the blades in spirals to the ground. Only one man got off it. Only one man was driving it. The yellow visor protected his face. He didn't need protection from the rain and he always carried a gun, hidden away, where no one could detect it.

As the blades died down and the heavy slam of the roof door shut the man in, three shadows stretched parallel to the entrance all the way down below on the street. Only one of them was visiting. The visitor was shaking with fear and cold.

"Are we ready?" said the visitor. The two others nodded. They were far shorter then him. "You know what to do?" the visitor looked down at a bright character near his feet. He was small, no taller than the machine that waited beside him, but that was a key feature to his job.

"We can't go in together. Alas we fuck it up." He replied, adjusting his hat.

"Yes…" said the visitor, who smiled, pushing up his glasses, and walked away, disappearing into the building. The remaining two stared up at the looming building. They would have to climb and find the open window.

On the top floor, the visitors walked down a corridor, across the landing to an empty, marked room. They each arrived within exactly one minute of each other and sat down in labelled seats at a large round desk, in darkness. On the way in, one of the visitors purposely opened a window in the corridor. He tried not to think too much about it. Then he sat down, last, in the silence.

It was a while before anything happened. They all sat quietly in the darkness, silent and unmoving. And then, to some astonishment, a screen at one end of the room lit up. And a voice could be heard. It sounded very human, very feminine, but everyone knew it was not.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. You must have begun to understand why I have brought you all here. I have brought you all here for a mission. A simple one, one that is not impossible. And I will play host, I will be your guide. You will all help me along the way and with this we can all get what we want." At that point anyone of them could have shouted and screamed or clapped at what she was talking about. But no one made a sound, her voice made them silent, intent on knowing what game she was playing. "Before we begin, let's put some lights on the subject. Slave, if you could." Something in the background moved and the lights came on, simultaneously there was a large crash of thunder.

For a moment, it was all too bright, no one could see. Then as everything began to settle, it became clear. The voice was coming from a small orb, held aloft only by the long, black, oily tail coming from the back of it. The orb continued.

"I am Generic Life-form and Disk Operated System, or more commonly known as GLaDOS. Good evening. Now, let us begin."

The screen hummed whenever there was silence. The silence only illuminated by the pauses in GLaDOS' sentences. The plan she had invented, was not one for discussion. The lightning danced in the background, only to draw down people's faces and make ghosts of any dark corners of the room. GLaDOS continued speaking, the orb that was her voice hovered around the table as she spoke, starring at whomever it wished, silently. GLaDOS' voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"As you know…you are all here for different reasons…some of you are here for power." A red orb, of exactly the same shaped, starred at the man with a helmet, his red eyes reflecting back through the slits. "Some of you are here for…purpose…" A yellow orb hovered over the women, she clutched tightly to her knife. Prepared to strike out at the orb at any moment. "And some of you." The first orb flew gentle over to a man, cleaning his glasses. GLaDOS came much closer to him than anyone else. He had no choice, he had to say something.

"I may remind you that I have a valid reason." He said to the floating eye. "You know what I want. And I don't wish to explain it in any more detail to anyone else in the room…" The mans eyes wondered over to the women sitting opposite him. But she was blurry, and he quickly put his glasses back on to see her menacing face looking back at him. "Uh…sorry."

"Hmm…" Said GlaDOS. "How very vague…" She was quiet and floated away. Then the yellow sphere floated in the original sphere's place and stated something. It didn't sound like GLaDOS. The voice sounded more childish. "What is your name?"

"Uh…Ota-co-con."

"Please repeat." It said.

"Ota-co-con." He stuttered.

"What is you full name?" The eye didn't look angry, but the man noticed a long tentacle creeping towards him. The man was worried and his heart rate increased, but he calmed down and carefully replied.

"Otacon."

"Please repeat."

"Otacon."

"Thank you." Another orb, purple, protruded on black tales from what appeared to be the ceiling and the floor. It looked at Otacon and stated, in a raspy, metallic voice. "Subject name: Otacon. Profession: Hacker, Assistant to Snakes and taker down of Solid, Metal, Gears.." It finished.

"O-kay…"

"Continuing as planned." Said the voice of GLaDOS. "The first order of business is schedule. We have exactly two days to complete our mission, but it is most likely we will be done by that time." Suddenly a very heavy, armoured, fist hit that table, which shook with the room. The man in the helmet began to speak, in a deep, satanic, voice.

"GLaDOS…I have a very small tether. _Why_ have _I_ not been informed of this mission?" The anger was expelled from him with every word.

"The mission is classified to all creatures' great and small until spoken by GLaDOS or read in the pamphlets provided." Said the purple sphere.

"Pamphlets?" He spat.

"Pamphlets: Booklets of texts containing information, usua-"

"I know what they are!" He shouted, as another large crash of thunder hit the opposing building. The yellow sphere floated towards the man in the helmet.

"What is your name?" The man hesitated. Then relaxed.

"Mehrunes Dagon, prince of destruction, revolution and ambition."

"Please repeat." Dagon hesitated. Then relaxed and spoke again. His voice did not sound like his own voice; it seemed to echo from the armour he was wearing, but only slightly.

"Mehrunes Dagon, prince of destruction, revolution and ambition."

"Thank you." The orb bowed and the purple sphere replaced it. "Subject name: Mehrunes Dagon, prince of destruction, revolution and ambition. Resides in Oblivion. Profession: Freelancer."

"Freelancer?" Dagon shouted, pounding his fist into the table.

"The names and professions given have been calculated and handed out with utmost accuracy, if you have a problem you may speak to a name of professions director's assistant's secretary." Dagon unclenched his fist. He starred and thought. Then he lashed out with his fist into the purple sphere. But it was blocked, by another sphere - a red one. The red sphere was shaking and roaring with anger and rage, throwing off Dagon's hand and moving quickly up to his face. Dagon would have none of this. He stood up immediately, lifting the chair above his head. At that moment the man in the visor stood up and pointed his gun directly at GLaDOS. The man in the coat did the same with his gun, and the women did the same with her knife. Otacon stood up, waving his arms.

"Now lo-look, stop. We don't want an-anyone getting hu-hurt."

"Ooo goody! Bloodshed!" Mocked a man sitting next to Dagon.

"Put down your weapons!" Shouted GLaDOS. But the knife held women went to lash out. Just as she did, the male sitting in the corning, wearing a suit, minding his own business, or what it seemed like, said quite quietly.

"I would…advise…you all to sit…down." His voice was odd. Faint and powerful, yet it sounded like he was always gasping for air…or coughing up blood. And yet, at his words, everyone sat down. Even Dagon, who slammed the chair into the floor as he did so, causing a dent. The man in the suit went back to starring at things, right at the moment he was starring at Dagon, with a small but affective smile on his face.

"Continuing as planned, I would like to mention an associate of mine. His name is associate No.1." GLaDOS pointed a tentacle towards the man in the suit.

"Hmm…" He said. "Hello…you may think I am…'associate'…but please…fill…free to call me…Derrick." The yellow sphere floated over to him, but Derrek simply wafted his hand and said "No." The yellow orb hesitated, and then floated away.

"Associate No.1 will be assisting us throughout the course of the mission. Associate No.0 is over here." She issued some light to a corner of the room. There stood a vortigaunt, pale, but young with a tentacle resting on his shoulder. He spoke.

"Ahhh, but an honour it is to meet the crew. You shall call Edmond, no other name I take…except 'Associate No.0', which is an honour in itself."

"Be quiet slave." Said GLaDOS. Edmond was quiet. "Associate No.1 will arrive soon, he will being pamphlets to explain our mission as I explain it to you. He will also bring confectioneries, such as crackers and assorted biscuits of a variety of shapes." Then GLaDOS went completely silent. No one spoke for a while.

"GLaDOS?" said Edmond "What is the matter." GLaDOS said nothing.

"Associate No.1?" Said the women sitting next to associate No.1, who adjusted his tie."

"Are you?..." Otacon starred at the floating orb starring out into space.

"I like them, all the security…and they're annoying!" mocked the man sitting next to Dagon. "When do you think we will get our snacks?" He said. "I hope there's ch-"

"Ah, here he is now." Said GLaDOS, awaking from her unresponsive state. "Right on time. Please hand the pamphlets and assorted confectionaries." Everyone looked at the empty doorway. It took a while to register to some people, but what had appeared was correct, floating plates of biscuits and floating pamphlets. They glided softly and landed at each person's separate place. All the biscuits and crackers were shaped like fish. Except one special item, a parcel, which landed neatly in front of Mehrunes Dagon. No one understood how it had happened, but a moment later a very thin man materialized at the top end of the desk. He floated like GLaDOS' orbs and looked down at everyone.

"I am Assistant No.1, not to be confused Associate No.1, but you can all call me Psycho Mantis. Enjoy your snacks; I haven't personally tried them, being a ghost it is difficult."

"You may leave now associate No.1." and with that, he vanished completely. GLaDOS looked back at the room. Everyone one had begun reading. The yellow sphere and the purple went around the room checking and cataloguing people.

"What is your name?"

"Alyx Vance." Said the woman, leaving one hand on her knife.

"Please repeat."

"Alyx Vance."

"Thank you." "Subject name: Alyx Vance. Resides in once sunny and peaceful city 17. Now it is a pile of nothing. Profession: Freelancer."

"Where is he?" She asked quietly. "Where have you taken him?" The purple sphere did not respond for a while.

"Subject: Gordon Freeman, classified."

"Tell me."

"What do you want to know?" said the yellow sphere.

"Where is Gordon?" she said.

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified." Said GLaDOS "However, he will be joining us later, if you wish to speak to him then."

"I want to speak to him now!"

"I'm sorry, but Gordon Freeman is unavailable, would you like to leave a message?"

"Tell me where he is…"

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified and I would advise you to sit down before I restrain you."

"I'm not following orders from you!" she shouted.

"Sit down, Alyx…" said Derrick. "I assure you, if anything has happened to Gordon, I will be…the first to know." Alyx pointed her knife at Derrick, sitting next to her. He calmly replied. "You do as we ask, and…Gordon…will be fine…trust me…Alyx…I know Gordon more than you think I know…him."

"PUT-A-WAY-THAT-WEA-PON!" Shouted GLaDOS. "AND-SIT-DOWN-NOW!" Alyx sat back down, resting her head on her hands. "What is your name?" said the sphere.

"What?"

"Please repeat,"

"I just told you."

"Subject name: Alyx Vance. Resides in once sunny and peaceful city 17. Now it is a pile of nothing. Profession: Freelancer."

"What? You already know my name? Then why did you need me to say it again?" GLaDOS floated over the Alyx.

"For safety reasons, if there was a fire, I would need voice recognition to find out who would be shouting 'Help!'" A crack of thunder hit the building beside.

"Is there going to be a fire?"

"Yes, this building will burn to the ground when we have left. And none of you will be leaving this building the same way you came in. My curiosity will register your names and then we will continue with the briefing." The curiosity sphere floated over to the man in a visor, holding a gun loosely.

"What is your name?"

"These 'spheres', they have names?"

"Please repeat." Then GLaDOS interrupted "Yes. The curiosity sphere is yellow. The information sphere is purple. The common sphere is pink." Then she stopped.

"So what is the red sphere, the demonic sphere?"

"What is your full name?" GLaDOS simply replied "What red sphere?"

"There is a red sphere, by the screen."

"Please repeat." Said the curiosity sphere, but the man ignored it. "I have only three spheres."

"Then what is the one over there?"

"What is your full name? You have two more attempts." GLaDOS looked at the screen. "I do not detect any spheres near the screen." The red sphere glowed silently.

"What are you playing at GLaDOS? You know it is there…"

"Plea-" GLaDOs interrupted again, but in a deep, menacing voice. "That sphere? Oh, I almost forgot. That sphere is used to store my anger." The red sphere jumped up and flew towards the man's visor. "THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU-KNOW-WHAT-IT-IS? SAT-IS-FIED?" Its eye wheeled and shook around in its socket, he could see it through his visor.

"Master Chief." He spoke.

"Please repeat."

"Master Chief."

"Thank you." Both the curiosity sphere and the anger sphere flew away. "Subject name: Master Chief. Is believed to reside on a Halo. Is also widely known to be dead. Profession: Freelancer." GLaDOS looked at the remaining two unregistered guests. "I will now electronically calculate a random dice roll that will enable me to choose the last registered user." GLaDOS glowed and sparks flew out of her pupil. "What is your name?"

"Me?" The man questioned, in a thick Russian accent.

"Please repeat."

"Fuck you!"

"What is your full name?"

"Where's Roman?" He shouted.

"Please repeat." GLaDOS glided over to the man. "I am sorry, but that information is cla-"

"Fuck you!" He stood up and pointed the gun at her pupil.

"RESTRAIN!" GLaDOS screamed and four tentacles appeared from all sides, tying his arms and legs together. He was immobilized. "DO-YOU-WISH-TO-ANG-ER-ME? DO-YOU? I-HAVE-A-PLACE-FROM-PEO-PLE-WHO-ANG-ER-ME! I-WILL-PUT-YOU-THERE!"

"What the fucking hell is going on! Let go of me!"

"Glados…" spoke Derrick. "Let him…go…" She gave Derrick a sharp look through her red eye. And dropped him in the chair. The curiosity sphere was still floating, starring at the panting human.

"What is your name?" It was a long while of silence before the man spoke.

"Niko Bellic."

"Please repeat."

"Niko Bellic."

"Thank you." The sphere floated away. "Subject name: Niko Bellic. Resides in peaceful and sunny Liberty City. Most common crime: Grand Theft Auto. Profession: Freelancer." GLaDOS continued. "Continuing as planned, you are the final member unregistered. Therefore you will not be registered, instead you will be manipulated at a future time that is not now, but is when it will be needed. Are you clear on these terms?" The man looked up, confused.

"Oh, I don't think I will be having that."

"If you do not agree to these terms I will have to expel you. Through a window, which would not look good for your face."

"I doubt that very much." He smiled. "I was actually looking at it from the opposite way. You do what I say, and I give you something in return. A head perhaps, they make great doorstops." He made gestures with his hands to show this.

"You have one remaining chance to accept the terms." Then the man got up and came extremely close to GLaDOS' face."

"I refuse." And GLaDOS went silent. She was starring deep into his Daedric eyes, then she replied.

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not realise you were a cat. Please leave the premises as this is not your property." The man looked at her and sat back down. "Go on. Shoo."

"A cat?"

"Okay then, stay there, I do not mind cats. You may stay as long as you do not disturb or report to a higher authority what we are planning to do. Good kitty. Good kitty. Good kitty." Then she went silent and floated over the central table.

"I am Lord Sheogorath! I own an entire plane of Oblivion! I demand to be re-"

"Subject name: Sheogorath, Profession: Cat. Please, be quiet. Good kitty."

"You are really weird."

"I-AM-NOT-WE-IRD-YOU-ARE-WE-IRD! Good kitty."

"What is this child's play? You're making this up as you go along!" Dagon shouted, slamming down the pamphlet onto the parcel. "I don't understand what you wish to accomplish? Anyone can take over that world! Why should we even listen to you?" GLaDOS twisted her orb towards Dagon.

"If you do not want to participate, if you do not like my programming…" Her voice went deep "Then why did you come? Was it for the money? No…you came here because you wanted the fame. The glory and the power…money is nothing without power…"

"How do you assume so much?"

"It is my programming. Do you not like the installation?"

"GLaDOS…" said Derrick "Could you…explain…this mission to me…I…don't…read…"

"Very well." She said, leaving Dagon and travelling to the centre of the table. The lightening outside began to curl inwards and strike the building. The framework shuddered. "I plan to take over the future Earth, by the one means we can only possibly do it. By controlling the minds of its youth. I am going to do this by going into a game, a game that has not been released, and taking it over so that when it is released every human will fall into my clutches." All I need to do…is take the place of the main boss of that game…" Otacon hesitated.

"What game?" He said.

"Ladies and gentleman, you will all join me, in a voyage across portals and the great sea, to the land of Northrend, in the World of Warcraft. We shall defeat the Lich King and then take over the minds of every child, until we control 9 billion humans."

"9 billion? That's not average! World of Warcraft normal has about 70 million players! How can you control so many?"

"Oh, but did I not explain…we will be in Northrend, two days before the expansion, Cataclysm, comes out. And I have set it as such that all new copies are cheaper, every source of internet connection will be programmed, so no one will fail to play…and…that on that fateful day I have made one more adjustment…every account will be playable…for free…" The was a deep gasp from around the room.

"How…did you do that?" Said Sheogorath.

"Oh…Blizzard were always planning to do that. They would hook people in and then never let them go. They would increase the price after one month."

"But how do you know everyone will play it?" Otacon shouted. "People won't all come on at once!"

"No, you are correct. Unless, of course, It is a bank holiday, unless, of course, it is a religious holiday, unless, of course…it is part of the world's first gaming festival…"

"Don't be rid-"

"…For CHARITY!" She sung. Everyone gasped in disbelief

"Why…that's ingenious! Almost every single human in existence will fall…and only we will be part of it!" shouted Dagon.

"You won't get away with this GLaDOS." Said Alyx, but GLaDOS ignored her. Instead she flicked a switch at her desk and the floor shuddered. A hole appeared in two corners. Through one came a bald man, unconscious, through the other came a man in an orange suit, gagged.

"Roman!"

"Gordon!"

"Sit down!" Ordered GLaDOS. "They are coming with us, but they will be kept in cages and any interaction with them will kill them." Niko and Alyx fell quiet. "Continuing as planned-"

"Wait!" said the Master Chief. "Where is she? Where is Cortana?" The Chief starred at GLaDOS, who floated away and replied.

"Closer them you think. Cortana is in the eye of the beholder."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"What does it mean? I am the holder of Cortana, she has been added to my system. If anything happens to me throughout this mission, she will be integrated and die." The deadly silence filled the room. The Master Chief was left to sit and think, but no one could tell his expression. "I will continue with the mission briefing. This is our exact plan; if you do not know this plan by heart then it will fail. Understood?" No one answered. "Do you all understand?" There was a small nod from Dagon and Derrick, but nothing else. "If you do not agree with this plan then it will fail and Subjects: Gordon Freeman, Roman and AI Cortana will be destroyed. Is that clear?" Still there lingered a deadly silence. But GLaDOS ignored it and continued. "It does not matter. I will explain the details of the mission…

"You, officially, have the safest balancing capabilities of a drunk on an overpass." Said the small man in a black hat as he dropped in through the open window. The meeting was taking place near to where they had come through window. As the robot, or MK II as Otacon had dubbed it, fell in, It straitened up and pulled the short man into the corner, turning on its invisibility cloak. "What the hell are you…" He was pushed against the wall, where he fell silent. He looked up to see floating plates and pamphlets. It was Psycho Mantis. The man couldn't see what Mantis was doing, so he waited and listened. He was relieved to see Mantis, or to see the floating plates, fly away. "That was close." He said. "Thanks, Otacon. Even if you can't reply. Anyway, we are now making our way towards the room. MK II, watch out for Man-" The man was thrown to the side again as Mantis floated past then disappeared around a corner. "Woah. This stealth thing is harder than I thought, I'll just stay behind you. I know it's dark, but I light up like a Christmas tree in any light." The two stepped closer and halted. They were close enough just to hear what was going on.

After taking a lot in, they heard this,

…_Yes, this building will burn to the ground when we have left. And none of you will be leaving this building the same way you came in…_

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." The two listened on a bit longer, as GLaDOS explained her plan.

"This isn't a plan…" said one of the members around the table "It's just a route! Get to the point!"

"Hmm…he sounds pissed. Not exactly the most friendliest of chaps. Then again, he is the prince of destruction, so I could have guessed he would be constantly angry. Hmm…I should write these down." A large bolt of lightening blew a hole in the glass window on the wall. "Holy shit!"

"Oh dear." Said GLaDOS. "We have run out of time." She flicked a switch at the central desk with one thin tentacle "Quickly, each of you take one HearthStone. It will take you to Shattrath city, in Outland. A long way I know, but it is the only way." The two walls at the side rotated to show an arsenal of HearthStones. The man hid behind MK II, as Mantis came back along with another creature. "Ah, Assistant No.0, you have arrived and just in time. Slave! Issue the Associate's HearthStones, immediately!" The small man held onto his hat.

"How are we going to get in there?" Luckily, two HearthStones landing squarely on the man's forehead, almost knocking him out.

"Why did you take two extra HearthStones and throw them outside of the room Otacon?" Said GLaDOS.

"Sorry, I'm nervous I grabbed three by mistake."

"Oh. Fair enough." The information sphere floated in GLaDOS' place and spoke. "How to use HearthStones. Place one end on the palm of your hand and close the open end with your other hand. The Stone should begin to glow, after a few seconds you will be transported to your destination of choice." GLaDOS floated at the head of the desk. "Now. We continue. Hold out your HearthStones and begin the transportation." Everyone did as they were told. The building didn't seem to be in a bad state, but the constant barrage of lightning was worrying. If a main support were hit, it would be critical to the buildings structure, but that's how GLaDOS had planned it. It wouldn't be long before it would fall.

In the frantic pace of the buildings final moments, no one noticed what the Master Chief had done. Quickly and quietly he had cracked the Stone in such a way, that something else would happen when it was activated, and no one would notice until they arrived.

The Master Chief held onto his Stone as he disappeared first.

"Wait!" shouted Dagon, "What about this package? I never opened it!"

"If you have not opened it by now, you never will." GLaDOS stated. As he disappeared, leaving the pointless package behind. Then, one by one, the others left. The man in a hat, and the MK II being the last ones to transport.

A large roar of thunder filled the city. It was followed by a strike of lightening, streaking through the continuous rain and bursting off a main support beam to one of the tall sky scrapers. The building bent and jostled and then, as it twisted sideways, it came crashing down.

As the smoke cleared, the only thing that was left from the wreckage was a lone standing trees, burnt and wet. People would be shocked and filled with horror at the sight of the collapsed structure, but they could not even imagine how it had happened. They could not even begin to imagine what had been conjured from inside. Because it had all been executed so well, no one would ever even know. Soon, people wouldn't even understand.

Soon, everyone would be under GLaDOS' control…


End file.
